Pure Blood
by MissBotter
Summary: drago seratil assez fort pour laisser l'amour de sa vie qu'il a perdu à cause de son mangemort de père se marier avec un autre ? Comment finira cette histoire ? Lisez et vous verrez ? NA : résumeur merdique
1. chapitre 1

**Pure blood**

chapitre 1 :

ARRETE ! J'AI MAL ! DESOLE ! MAIS ELLE EST TROP FORTE POUR MOI ! AÏE ! ARRETE ! S'IL TE PLAIT !

Je t'avais prévenu ! Comment peux-tu laisser une Sang-de-bourbe te battre aux BUSE ? Tu es le déshonneur de la famille drago ! _Endoloris _!

Ca y est, il était mort. Son crâne se déchirait sous la douleur. Des spasmes parcourait son corp déjà trop meutri. Puis soudain, tout s'arrêta. Son père, un grand sourire sadique illuminant son visage, avait abaisser sa baguette.

Maintenant, tu vas te changer et tu m'accompagne au chemin de traverse... Si tu essaye encore une seule fois de t'échapper, je n'arrêterais pas tout de suite. Est-ce clair ?

Oui...

Il monta immédiatement dans sa chambre, se changea et descendit aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvait dans le salon. Son père l'attendait, un sachet de poudre de cheminette dans la main.

Viens. Plus vite que ça !

Drago s'approcha. Son père l'inspectait. Si un pan de sa chemise était mal mis, il était immédiatement sanctionné.

Ca peut aller. Tiens.

Son "père" lui versa de la poudre de cheminette dans la main, qu'il se dépêcha de verser dans les flammes de leur grande cheminée. Il se souvint. Lors de se deuxième année, Drago avait essayer de s'enfuir. Il avait cette poudre dans les flammes, était entré dans l'âtre et avait crié : "en lieux sûr !". Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il ne savait pas où aller alors il avait dit ce qu'il voulait. Etre en lieux sûr. C'est à dire assez loin de son père et de sa bande de Mangemorts. Oui, Lucius était un Mangemort. L'un des plus fidèles. Et Drago était destiner à en devenir un aussi. Mais lui, il ne voulait pas ! Il voulait être libre ! Combattre Voldemort ! Aider les gens qu'il jugeait juste ! Mais non, au lieux d'être ce qu'il voulait, il devait être ce qu'il était. Un Malefoy. Un sang pure. Mais qu'elle idiotie ! Si son père n'était pas là, Drago était sûr qu'il serait probablement ami avec cette Hermione Granger. Peut-être même avec Harry Potter. En tout cas, il estimait Ron Weasley comme quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Aimer, il avait des amis. Populaire, il était aimer de pas mal de filles. Mais pas lui. Il savait bien que sa mère payait Crabe et Goyle pour rester avec lui ! Et s'il parlait avec des gens, c'était parce que le nom des Malefoy était respecté. En fait, Malefoy aurait aimer être un Weasley.

Chemin de Traverse !

Les couleurs se mélangèrent entre elles et il se senti tourbilloner. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Quand il retrouva le sol dur de Fleury et Bott, il tomba à genoux. Il leva la tête et s'apperçut que les personnes en face de lui n'étaient autre que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger er Ronald Weasley.

...il a déchirer les pages de...Malefoy ?

Hein ? Mais voyons, Malefoy est un être humain Ron ! Pas un livre !

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Malefoy se releva et fit face au groupe. Hermione ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer. D'après les visages très supris des trois personnes, Drago comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il regarda partout, mais ne trouva rien à redire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit des larmes couler de ses joues. Il eu à peine le temps de les sécher que son père apparut derrière lui.

Viens, Drago.

Et ils partirent.

En fin d'après midi, Drago prétexta un rendez-vous avec des amis pour pouvoir quitter son père, mais il partit dans un recoin obscur du chemin de traverse pour pouvoir réfléchir à son haise. Mais il ne put retenir ses larmes.


	2. chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Malefoy ?

Il releva la tête. Devant lui se trouvait le trio qui faisait de sa vie un enfer. Combien de fois son père l'avait enfermer dans sa chambre 4 jours d'affiler sans lui donner à manger rien qu'à cause de ces trois là ? Combien de fois il lui avait fait subir le sortilège impardonnable à cause d'eux ? Combien de fois il s'était fais battre parce qu'il n'avait pas été plus fort qu'eux ? Il ne les comptait plus... Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'apperçut pas qu'Hermione Granger était accroupi devant lui, une main sur un de ses genoux.

Lâche-moi, espèce de sang-de-bourbe !

Viens Hermione, il ne mérite pas que tu le console.

Laisse, partez, je vous rejoint aux chaudron baveur.

Mais...

J'ai dit !

D'accord.

Ils partirent en direction du pub.

Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe.

J'ai jamais dit que je voulais te parler ! Retourne avec tes amis si parfaits !

Alors c'est ça !

Quoi ?

Tu te sens rejetté !

Quoi .? NON ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'adresse la parole!

Parce que tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Bien sûr que non !

Alors pourquoi tu pleurais ?

Il était inutile de nier. Seulement, fallait-il faire confiance à hermione ?

Je...

Drago, je sais que tu crois ne pas pouvoir me faire confiance, on a été ennemis pendant 6 ans et c'est difficile de me parler... Mais je suis là. Et si tu veux me voir, tu sais où me trouver.

La jeune fille partit. Mais au dernier moment, il lui prit le bras.

D'accord. Mais tu ne le diras à personne.

Hermione prit place aux côté du jeune homme.

Promis

Il lui dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Il lui raconta les horribles punitions infligées par son père, sa tentative de fuite. Il lui raconta même que si son père n'était pas là, il aurait essayer d'être leur ami. Bizarrement, parler avec elle lui avait fait du bien. Et puis... Il trouvait qu'Hermione pouvait être une vrai amie... Une énorme crampe à son estomac vint le troubler. C'était sûrement parce que ce qu'il pensait était contraire à tout ce qu'on lui avait répéter pendant toutes ces années ?

Drago, tu sais... Je peux t'appeler Drago ?

Oui.

Et bien je me disais... Tu ferais mieux d'en parler à Dumbledore. Et tu devrais aller parler à Harry et Ron. Peut-être que si on fait connaissance, ils t'accepteront et tu pourras rester avec nous.

Hermione... Les autres Serpentards n'apprécieront pas du tout et Crabe et Goyle le diront à mon père ! Je vais me faire tuer ... Ou pire ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas tant que j'habite dans la maison de mon père.

Mais promet-moi que tu en parleras à Dumbledore.

Le timbre de sa voix ne laissait aucun échappatoire.

D'accord. Mais je suppose qu'il ne pourra rien faire...

Au contraire ! Ca changeras tout ! Mais va parler à Ron et Harry. On pourra peut-être se parler... en cachette bien sûr ! Ce sera moin difficilepour toi.

Tu...tu es sûre ?

Oui.

Il n'avait jamais été comme ça. Jamais il n'avait fait confiance à personne. Et maintenant qu'il faisait confiance à Hermione juste au bout de 5 minutes à parler ! C'es était trop. Il ne pouvait pas... Mais il croisa le regard de la jeune fille et fut décider. Il allait affronter son père. Se mettre contre Voldemort. Faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Etre libre. Il savait que ça ne serait pas facile... Mais il le ferait.

Viens. On va leur parler, maintenant.

Mais...

Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça ! C'est affreux ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais laisser faire ! Non.

Il sourit malgrès lui. Et dire qu'il l'avait détester. Elle et les autres. Mais pouvait-il leur faire confiance ? Et oui, c'est difficile, la confiance, surtout en 5 minutes. Ils quittèrent la sombre allée et arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard au chaudron baveur. La pièce était sombre. Plusieurs tables étaient occupées. Ils retrouvèrent immédiatement Ron et Harry, assis à une table près de la cheminé. Ils s'avançèrent vers deux paires d'yeux scandalisées, choquées, mais intriguées.

Her..Hermione ! Que fais Malefoy ici ?

Ron, calmes-toi ! Il vient en ami !

Lui ? En ami ? Mais Hermione ! On parle de Malefoy !

Assieds-toi, Drago.

DRAGO ? MAIS C'EST MALEFOY !

La moitié des clients du pub se retournèrent. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, le temps que Malefoy s'asseoit et que la rumeur des conversations reprenne.

Donc, je disais... Voilà. Drago a des ennuis. Et... Je craint qu'ils ne soient graves. Il va vous les dire...

Drago prit la parole pour la première fois. Il savait que ça ne serait pas facile. Surtout devant le regard que lui jettait Ron. Mais il comprennait. Il leur avait fait beaucoup de mal ces 6 dernières années.

Heum...

Hermione soutint son regard et il se lança. Au fur et à mesure qu'il contait son histoire, les visages changeaient de reflet. Celui de Ron affichait d'abord la méfiance. Puis la concentration. La douleur. Quelques fois même, la compation. Mais on voyait bien qu'il était confronter à une de ces fameuses batailles internes. Drago savait ce qu'il pensait. Le croire ? Ou pas. Par contre, le visage de Harry, qui affichait d'abord une grande haine, d'adoucit tout au long du récit. Drago remarqua d'abord de la compréhention. De l'indignation. Puis, de la confiance. Harry prit la parole :

Ca explique tout.

Qu'est-ce que cela explique ? Demanda Ron.

Le visage de Harry vira tout de suite au rouge.

Je... En fait, après un match Gryffondor/Serpentard, j'étais aller dans les douches de l'autre équipe parce que Fred et George avaient mis des Bombabouses dans celles de Gryffondor. J'ai voulu entrer dans l'une d'elles, mais... Enfin, tu y étais déjà. dit-il à Malefoy, le visage plus rouge encore. Je n'ai vu que ton dos, mais il y avait... Des marques dessus. Comme celles des fouets.

Ca c'est passer quand ?

En 3eme année.

C'était quand je n'avais pas reçu un elfe de maison qui voulait devenir le notre. Je m'en souvient très bien...trop bien...

Ils discutèrent. Bizarrement, Harry accepta Drago immédiatement... Peut-être à cause du traitement que lui avait affliger ces Moldus. Malheureusement, Ron, lui, ne l'accepta pas...

DRAGO ! QUE FAIS-TU AVEC CETTE BANDE DE...

Il se retourna et vit avec horreur la tête de son père dans l'âtre de la cheminer. La fureur se mêlait avec la honte sur son visage.

RENTRE TOUT DE SUITE !


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

**Aïe !**

QUE FAISAIS-TU AVEC CETTE VERMINE DE SANG-DE-BOURBE ? ET A LEUR TABLE !

Désolé père. Je ne recommencerais plus...

ENCORE HEUREUX QUE TU NE RECOMMENCERAS PLUS ! TU ES PREFET EN CHEF ! JE T'INTERDIT DE LES REVOIRS ! _ENDOLORIS _!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

C'était horrible. Lucius Malefoy avait mis toute sa rage, sa haine, son plaisir de faire soufrir, sa hargne et son dégout dans ce sortilège. Drago n'était pas mort, non, mais aurait préférer. Il vit sa vie repasser devant ses yeux. Et la seule lumière qui brillait dans ces 16 années, c'était des yeux. Il ne les reconnut pas. Des yeux couleur chocolats remplis d'inquiètude, de compation, mais aussi d'une toute petite, certe, mais existante pointe de confiance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les semaines passèrent. Enfin, le jour arriva. Il devait passer le trajet qui le menait à Poudlard avec son binome. Il espérait simplement que ce ne serait pas une personne complètement détraquée ou coincée dans le genre Percy Weasley ! Non pas que celui-ci avait un mauvais préfet en chef... Mais il était devenu... hystérique. Drago se souvint d'une fois, dans les couloirs. Il avait rencontrer Percy et il lui avait dit quelques méchancetées, pour la forme. Et celui-ci lui avait enlever 100 points et l'avait coller pendant un mois entier. Bref, arriver à la gare King's Cross, il monta dans le train. Il était enfin seul, sans son père. Mais il regrettait d'avoir parler à Granger. Et se c'était elle, le deuxième préfet en chef ? Alors il devrait passer le reste de l'année en cohabitation avec elle... Il ne tiendrais pas. Il devait faire croire à Granger que c'était juste un plan pour ... Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il devait lui faire croire qu'il s'était moquer d'elle. Il se sentit observer. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec un homme en uniforme. Surement un employer de gare.

Vous êtes Drago Malefoy ?

Oui... ?

Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire dans votre cabine privée où vous rencontrerez votre partenaire.

Il le suivit donc jusqu'à une... On ne pouvait pas appeler ça une cabine. Une cabine est constituer de banquettes inconfortables avec, au dessus d'elles, des portes bagages. Mais là, il y avait une grande salle, où reignait un calme paisible. Une petite cheminée était allumée dans un coin. De grands fauteuils l'entouraient.

Je vous laisse ici. Bon voyage à tout les deux !

Malefoy se retourna. Il se retrouva face à faca avec Hermione Granger.

Salut Drago ! Comment ça va ?

Je ne t'ai pas parler.

Elle était trop interloqué pour répliquer.

Tu devrais fermer la bouche Granger, tu ressemble à une carpe sortit de l'eau.

Mais que se passait-il ? Drago qui s'était confier à elle était devenus... redevennu dure comme de la pierre. Elle décida donc de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passer.

J'aurais du me douter que papa Malfoy payerai pour que son fils chéri devienne préfet, remarque ce n'est pas grâce à tes qualités que tu aurait pu le devenir.

Merci venant de ta part ce compliment me touche.

Elle poussa un soupir de frustration, il fallait qu'elle fasse avec, elle laissa sa valise sur le siège, pris son livre de sortilèges et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de Malefoy. Elle le regarda d'un regard méprisant, signe qu'il ne devait plus lui adresser la parole, elle se cala dans le coin du fauteuil. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.

Malfoy cessa de lire sa revue sur les plus célèbres joueurs de Quidditch et scruta Hermione de son regard perçant, il haussa légèrement son sourcil droit, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Il s'amusa à la détailler de haut en bas, sans quitter son sourire ironique.Il avait l'impression de la regarder pour la première fois, elle avait énormément changé, elle était devenue extrêmement jolie dut il reconnaître. C'était la première fois qu'il l'a voyait habillé comme une moldue, chose dont il avait horreur mais il dut aussi reconnaître que cela lui allait à ravir. Elle était vraiment jolie quand elle dormait, elle semblait paisible, tel un ange. Et elle ne posait plus son regard empli de haine qu'elle n'avait que pour lui. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que tout deux se lançaient des vannes, depuis leur première rencontre il y avait 7 ans de cela maintenant. Ce comportement était même devenu une sorte de rituel, presque un jeu. Il l'a contempla, il avait enfin l'opportunité de le faire sans qu'elle ne se mette à lui lancer toutes les insultes habituelles qu'elle ne réservait rien que pour lui. D'un geste vif, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer ni même réfléchir il pris la couverture qui se trouvait à coté de lui et la déposa délicatement sur Hermione. Voyant que celle ci commença à bouger il se précipita sur sa banquette et se replongea dans son bouquin, comme si de rien n'était. Une fois assis, il s'insultât de tous les noms d'oiseaux et se maudit pour le geste affectif qu'il venait d'avoir en vers elle. Hermione se réveilla ½ heures plus tard. Elle s'étira, elle avait mal au dos à cause de cette banquette inconfortable. Elle fut aussi étonnée de trouver une couverture sur elle, elle regarda Drago et leva vers lui un sourcil interrogateur.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai mise que parce que tu me faisait pitié en frissonant. Tu ne serais pas mon binome, je n'aurais rien fait du tout.

Je n'en doute pas.

tu devrais mettre ta robe de sorcière, on va bientôt arriver.

Hermione regarda la pièce et fut gênée de constater qu'elle ne pouvait se changer sans échapper aux regards de son colocataire. Drago s'en rendit compte et ne put réprimer un sourire sadique qui l'a fit frissonner, c'était la première fois que en l'espace de quelques secondes elle avait trouvé Drago sexy, elle se sentit idiote d'un coup, elle commençait à perdre la tête.

Oh ne t'inquiète pas Granger j'en ai vu d'autres et des bien plus jolies crois moi...

Oh je n'en doute pas, vu la réputation de tombeur que tu as... dit elle d'un ton sarcastique. Mais tu as plutôt intérêt à te retourner si tu ne veux pas un joli oeil aux beurre noir pour atténuer ton teint de cadavre.

Comme vous voudrez princesse, tu vois que je ne suis pas si pervers que ça...

Il s'exécuta.

Désolée mais tu ne pourra pas effacer l'image que j'ai de toi et elle n'est pas très flatteuse. Elle enleva son haut et sentit une petite piqûre.

Aïe ! Putin !

Toujours retourner, Malefoy prit la parole :

Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

Rien. Ouille !

Allez c'est bon je vais pas te manger, montre moi. Il se retourna vivement et l'a trouva en soutien gorge, un très joli soutien gorge en soie rouge, d'un geste rapide elle plaqua son top pour se cacher, elle regarda le sol, terriblement gênée.

Oh...

Dit-il sans montrer l'énorme sentiment de gêne qui s'emparrait de lui.

Heu ... je peux regarder, enfin si tu veux bien ? dit il d'une voix qui laissait perçer sa gêne.

Tu peux toujours courir. Tu ne me toucheras pas avec tes salles pattes !

D'accord. Dans ce cas...

Il se retourna. Elle continua à s'habiller. Et c'est d'un même mouvement qu'ils s'assirent tout deux dans un fauteuil.

Ils ne se reparlèrent plus jusqu'a l'arrivée du train à Poudlard.


	4. chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Hermione descendit avec un sourire resplendissant, enfin elle était chez elle, elle contempla le château, elle avait beau le connaître par coeur et sous tous les angles, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver la même admiration en le contemplant. Une personne criant son nom la fit sortir une fois de plus de ses pensées.

**-** HERMIONE, HERMIONE, celle ci se retourna avec un énorme sourire en reconnaissant cette voix si familière.

Il était là courant vers elle, « oh mon dieu qu'il est beau » pensa t'elle, son meilleur ami était devant elle, l'a fixant un instant comme pour la contempler. Ils se sourirent timidement et enfin ils se prirent dans les bras.

Tu vas bien ?

Oui...

Mais avant qu'il ait pu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Ron s'avança vers eux.

Ah, oui, Hemione, je te présente une vieille connaissance, Ronald Weasley. Tu sais, c'est notre meilleur ami !

Oui... Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose...

Merci ! C'est simpa !

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Ca y est. Elle était chez elle.

**-**On t'a cherché partout dans le train, tu était ou ?

**-** Oh, j'étais dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets en chef, désolée je n'ai pas eu le droit de vous rejoindre.

**-** Ca ne fait rien, alors qui est l'autre préfet ?

**-** A votre avis qui à assez d'argent pour faire pression sur l'administration du collège ?

**- **Malfoye.

Mais... Il... Enfin... Par rapport à notre discution...

Il a été très désagréable. Je pense qu'il s'est fait battre par son père... Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je le déteste.

Elle rougit à la pensé que Malefoy l'ait vue en soutien gorge... Elle vit soudain le professeur McGonagal s'avancer vers eux.

Ah enfin je vous trouve, bonjour Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, excuser moi de venir troubler ces touchantes retrouvailles mais je dois vous emprunter Melle Granger.

Oh heu bien sure, à plus tard les garçons. Et Hermione s'en alla avec le professeur McGonagall, responsable de la maison des Gryffondors. Une fois qu'elle fut éloignée, Harry soupira.

Je craint que nous ne la verrons plus si souvent que ça, notre chère Hermione...

Oui... Mais moi, je suis content que ce soit Malefoye le deuxième Préfet en chef.

Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, très surpris.

Parce qu'elle ne pourra pas roucouler avec lui ! C'est sûr !

Mais ils ne se verront que pour les tours de ronde !

Non ! Les Préfets en chef doivent COHABITER ensemble !

Ah bon ? Je n'en savais rien...

Ah, Harry Harry Harry... dit Ron en immitant parfaitement bien la voix de leur professeur contre les forces du mal de 2eme année, j'ai nommer Guilderoy Lochart.

Tout deux éclatèrent d'un rire sonnore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione suivit McGonagall jusqu' a un grand escalier en marbre de couleur blanc cassé ou l'attendais Malfoy, il l'a regarda d'un air hautain, elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer d'exaspération, décidément il était vraiment bizarre.

Tout trois se dirigèrent dans un immense couloir et assez étroit, situé au 3ème étage, qui déboucha sur un gigantesque tableau représentant une magnifique jeune femme, sûrement une comtesse vu les vêtements qu'elle portait. "Grenadine" cria McGonagall, et le portrait bascula.

**-** Bien vous vous trouvez dans vos appartements conçus spécialement pour les préfets en chef, vous y resterai tout au long de l'année, vous disposez d'un salon commun ainsi qu'une salle de bain, à votre droite Miss Granger vos appartements, et à votre gauche se trouve les vôtres Mr Malfoy.

Elle s'apprêta à partir puis ajouta :

**-** Connaissant vos relations, essayez de ne pas vous entretuer, sur ce bonne nuit. Elle claqua du doigt et de la nourriture apparut sur la table, puis elle quitta la pièce.

Ils commencèrent à manger. En silence. Mais pourquoi Malefoy se comportait-il avec elle ?

Et moi qui croyais que j'allais pouvoir profiter de ma dernière année pour être tranquil ! Voilà que je dois cohabiter avec une sang-de-bourbe...

Parce ce que tu crois que moi ça me plaît d'être 24/24 avec une fouine arrogante ?

**-** Evidement...n'importe quelle fille payerai très cher pour pouvoir partager ne serai ce que cinq minutes en ma compagnie... à bien y réfléchir tu dois être la seule fille qui ne me trouve pas séduisant... Serais-tu lesbienne Granger ?

**-** Pour ton information je préférerai devenir lesbienne que d'avoir des vues sur une petite fouine dans ton genre, les filles ne veulent sortir avec toi simplement à cause de ton nom et de ton argent, et je trouve ça encore plus pitoyable, ne te fait pas d'illusion Malfoy tu n'a absolument rien de séduisant...

Sans même un regard pour Malfoy, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre, ravie d'avoir pu lui rabattre le caquet sans qu'il ait eu le temps de répliquer. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle remarqua que ses valises étaient déjà là, elle admira la pièce, elle était vraiment très jolie et agréable, elle inspirait la douceur, la sûreté, elle ressemblait légèrement à sa propre chambre. Un feu de cheminée avait été allumé et diffusait de la chaleur dans la pièce, un lit en baldaquin sur sa droite munis de dentelle et de voile de chaque coté, un bureau imposant en chêne sur sa gauche, un sofa de velours rouge ainsi qu'une petite table à ses cotés, de grandes fenêtres qui laissaient entrer la lumière, ainsi qu'une immense penderie, rien que pour elle. Tout était parfait, elle adopta l'endroit de suite. Epuisée par le voyage elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, les mains sur son ventre, fixant le plafond, le voyage avait était un des plus bizarre qu'elle ai connu, Malfoy était vraiment quelqu'un de très complexe, elle se demandait se qui pouvait bien se cacher sous cette carapace de gros dur, car elle était persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose, cette journée au chemin de traverse l'avait prouver. Elle se doutait bien qu'il était désagréable envres elle seulement parce qu'il avait peur. Pourquoi avoir été si ... troublant. Ce lui était venu comme ça. Troublant. Il l'avait été au chemin de traverse. Son allure avait complêtement changer. Pas seulement à cause du Quidditch. Parce qu'il était appeuré. Harry aussi l'avait senti...

Malefoy finit le peu de jus de citrouille qui restait dans son verre et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Ses valises étaient déjà au pied de son lit. La pièce n'avait rien d'agréable. Le vert dominait, aux couleurs de sa maison. Mais elle n'avait aucun charme... Comme si les meubles étaient là seulement parce qu'ils étaient obligés de l'être. Mais il s'en fichait. Il s'allongea dans son lit, repensant à sa journée quand soudain, il se souvint. Les yeux qui avaient étés sa lumière... Il les reconnut... C'était ceux d'Hermione... Euh... De Granger ! Pourquoi avait-il dit Hermione ?... Il était vrai qu'elle avait changer... Extrêmement changer... Elle était devenus... Belle. Et il fallait avouer qu'il en avait vu passer, des filles. Mais pourquoi les yeux d'Hermione... De GRANGER étaient... ce qu'ils étaient...

Il était tard. Une ombre se glissait dans la chambre de la Préfète en chef. Celle-ci dormait pronfondemment... **_" Et merde ! Je voulais lui parler. Bon... Tant pis... Je la verrai demain..."_** Mais le visage de la jeune préfète fut éclairer quelques instants par la lune. L'ombre fut subjugé par sa beauté... _**"Houlà, mon petit Drago, si tu commence à penser ça d'une sang-de-bourbe...Oh et puis merde ! Ce n'est pas de l'amour ! C'est juste que je la trouve... attirante. C'est tout"** _Mais l'ombre essayait de se convaincre elle même. Bien sûr, dans le Poudlard exprèss, il l'avait trouver très joile...belle...Mais il avait une certaine expérience... Il n'éprouvait rien. Rien du tout. L'ombre se glissa donc jusqu'à sa chambre, non sans laisser un petit baiser furtif sur le frond de la jeune femme. Ce qu'il se repprocha immédiatement.


	5. chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain elle fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui donnaient à la pièce une clarté apaisante. Elle s'étira, elle avait bien dormi pour une fois

Elle se leva, regarda à la fenêtre et vis qu'il faisait très beau dehors, ce qui l'a mis tout de suite de bonne humeur. Elle pris ses affaires et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Malfoy entrain de se brosser les dents vêtu simplement d'une serviette de bain enroulé à sa taille. Il l'a regarda un instant et sourit intérieurement de satisfaction en l'a voyant rougir. Elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits mais là, le spectacle l'avait complètement abasourdi, elle n'avait jamais imaginer que Malfoy pouvait être aussi beau et aussi bien fait, elle avait était surprise, agréablement surprise, elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, il faisait vraiment chaud dans cette salle de bain tout d'un coup, elle secoua la tête et se força à reprendre ses esprits et entra comme si de rien n'était.

**-** Va y entre fait comme chez toi...

**-** Mais je suis chez moi.

Elle se plaça au lavabo à coté de lui le regarda d'un air méprisant et se brossa les cheveux.

**-** Tu as une des ces têtes le matin, pas étonnant que tu n'est personne dans ta vie, tu as une tête affreuse.

**-** Merci du compliment, et bien moi j'en deviens à me demander si tu n'a pas jeter un sort à toutes les filles avec qui tu es sorti, enfin sorti...je devrais dire coucher...Comment ont-elles fait pour te trouver ne serai qu'un instant : séduisant ? Berk j'en ai des nausées rien que d'y penser...

L' atmosphère était vraiment pesante dans la salle de bain, les minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne se décide à parler mais tout deux se jetaient comme même des petits regards en coin, comme pour savoir ce que pensait l'autre. Malfoy quitta la pièce sans un mot sans un regard pour Hermione. Une fois prête pour déjeuner elle se décida enfin à aller le chercher pour qu'ils descendent à la grande salle, mais elle fut surprise de trouver sa chambre vide. Profitant de son absence, elle entra dans la chambre de son ennemi, elle vit que le lit n'était pas fait, pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde ? La chambre de Drago était tout le contraire de la sienne. Celle-ci était de couleur verte, la disposition des meubles était la même pourtant elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que cette pièce avait une ambiance froide. Sa chambre respirait son odeur, une délicieuse odeur dut elle reconnaître, elle aimait bien son parfum, elle regarda les quelques magasines éparpillés sur le sol, regarda les quelques photos sur le bureau, et se décida à quitter la pièce de peur que celui ci ne revienne sur ses pas. Elle descendit dans la grande salle rejoindre ses amis, elle les repéra de suite et se précipita vers eux, elle s'assit à coté de Ron et fit face a Harry.

**-** Salut, bien dormi vous deux ?

**-** Si tu a l'habitude d'entendre des ronflements particulièrements sonores et de dormir quand même, oui, on peut dire que j'ai bien dormi...

**-** Ca peut aller...

Et toi ? Malefoy n'a toujours pas changer de comportement ?

Il faut le comprendre ! Il doit se faire battre par son père !

S'il se faisait battre, il aurait des marques... Hors, je ne voit rien du tout !

Il est vrai qu'Hermione n'avait rien vu de suspicieux quand... elle avait accidentellement vu Malefoy dans la salle de bain mais...

Hermione ? Ca va ? Tu es toute rouge ?

Oui, ça va ... C'est juste que...

Devait-elle leur dire ? Devant le regard insistant de ses deux amis, elle leur raconta.

Tu...Tu as vu Malefoy en serviette ?

Elle ne pût se retenir de soupirer. Il était tellement beau...

Là n'est pas l'important ! Le problème c'est que je n'ai vu aucunes parques qui pourraient laisser penser que... Oh mon dieux... Harry, est-ce que tu crois que Lucius Malefoy pourrait utiliser un sortilège impardonable sur son fils ?

Papa Malefoy ? Ooooooooh oui.

Pourquoi, tu crois que ton petit Malefoy est soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium et qu'il ne t'insulte pas volontairement de snag-de-bourbe ?

Serais-tu jaloux Ron ?

Moi ? Jaloux ? Tu dérailles !

En fait, je pensais au sortilège de Doloris...

C'est probable.. Et ça expliquerais pas mal de choses, mais Hermione, méfit-toi. Oui... Merci. Oh ! Je dois effectuer une ronde matinale ! Désolé, il faut que je me sauve. Salut ! Et elle leur fit un gros bisoux sur la joue qui ne laissa pas Ron indifférent...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'en ai marre ! Cette putin de douche veut pas marcher ! Elle va me faire devenir chèvre...

Ca ne te changeras pas beaucoup...

Hermione soupira d'exaspération, décidément jamais il ne l'a laisserai tranquille, il n'aimait pas être ignoré. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

**- **Tu m'as parlé la fouine ?

**- **Arrête de m'appeler comme ça...

**-**Ah oui ? Et pour qu'elle raison j'arrêterai...la fouine ?

Drago sourit d'un sourire dangereux, il s'avança lentement vers Hermione, non sans oublier d'afficher son sourire pervers. Celle-ci recula par précaution mais se retrouva bientôt bloquée par le mur, elle se maudit intérieurement de l'avoir provoquer mais ne pus s'empêcher d'avoir une pointe d'excitation à l'idée d'avoir réussi à fâcher Malfoy. Il continua d'avancer, et son sourire s'élargit quand il vit de la panique dans les yeux d'Hermione. Il plaça ses bras de chaque cotés de la tête d'Hermione et colla son corps contre celui de la jeune fille.

**-** Tu disais quelque chose Granger ?

**-** Je...Non...

Il avait gagné, elle le savait, elle n'avait plus eu une réplique cinglante à lui lancer, elle se maudit intérieurement. Le simple fait d'avoir Malfoy collé contre elle lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens. Rien que de voir ses yeux aussi près, lui avait fait perdre tous contrôle d'elle même, elle avait remarquée pour la première fois les magnifiques yeux bleu gris du Serpentard. Elle s'était comme noyée dedans. Il lui sourit de satisfaction.

**-** Bien vu que tu n'as rien d'intéressant à me dire...

Il s'enleva d'Hermione et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sans un regard pour elle, il franchit le seuil et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Hermione sentit une rage monter en elle, comment avait elle pu laisser Malfoy gagner cette manche ? Comment avait elle put être aussi passive devant ce décoloré. Elle se promit qu'il allait le regretter. Elle allait rentrer dans son jeu, elle allait lui faire perdre la tête, et à ce jeu elle allait gagner. Elle retrouva un sourire, pas l'habituelle sourire qu'elle avait, non celui-ci était digne d'un Malfoy. Elle se dirigea à son tour vers sa chambre et se coucha.


	6. chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6.**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin de bonne humeur. Elle avait réfléchi une partie de la nuit pour faire craquer Malfoy. Elle se leva et décida qu'il était temps de mettre à exécution son plan. Elle prononça une formule et son lit se fit de lui-même, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sortie dans la salle commune.

Elle fut déçue de ne pas trouver Malfoy. Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Elle s'apprêta à sortir quand elle vit que Drago s'était réveillé et qu'il était à présent entrain de déjeuner. Elle commença à s'affoler, maintenant qu'elle l'avait en face, il était impossible de faire ce qu'elle avait prévu. « Allez ma grande, tu va lui rabattre le caquet une bonne fois pour toute ». Elle descendit quelque peu son pantalon de pijama et ramonta négligeammant on petit débardeur laissant paraître son ventre plat. Elle sortit donc de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans un regard pour lui, mais sans en oublier de rouler des hanches, et entra dans la salle de bain comme si de rien n'étais.

Malfoy qui avait entendu du bruit, avait relevé la tête et avait failli s'étouffer en la voyant aussi peu vêtu. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle pouvait être aussi belle. Bien sure il avait eu quelques rares occasions de la voir, mais cette fois il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'a trouver très...désirable.

Il émis une grimace en se remémorant ce qu'il venait de penser. « Granger ? Désirable ? Tu deviens fou mon pauvre Drago ».

Hermione sourit à son reflet, la première étape avait été réussie avec succès, elle avait aperçu son regard la détaillant de la tête au pied. Mais le comble avait été quand il s'était étouffer avec son café. Avec le coeur léger elle fila sous la douche.

Une demi heure après, fin prête, elle sortie de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa première heure de cours. Elle avait histoire de la maigie. Elle entra dans la classe et prit place à côté de Harry qui avait un petit sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

Et c'est partit.

Pret pour une heure de cour superbement ennuyeuse ?

Miss Granger ! Je vous croyais plus raisonnable !

Quoi ? J'ai envi de m'amuser ! Alors, tu as tes cartes ?

Harry lui jette un regard faussement outré, tout en sortant un grand paquet de cartes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'était à présent l'haure de leur cour de Potion. Ils attendaient la venue de leur professeur de Potion mais il avait déjà 5 minutes de retard.

Alors, Drago, comment c'est la cohabitation avec une sang de bourbe ?

Il lui lança un regard glacial. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Hermione le fit à sa place.

Mais dit moi Pansy, je vois que tu as fait des progrès pendant les vacances, tu arrive a penser et parler par toi-même. Alors la tu m'étonne.

**-** Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?

**-** Et bien je dis juste que ça ne doit pas être très facile pour toi d'être juste un simple objet poussiéreux dans une vitrine, ou bien le petit chien à sa mémère, rappliquant aux moindres désirs de son maître.

Elle s'approcha alors de Malefoy (qui lui sourit d'un sourire charmeur) et commença à le regarder avec des yeux d'adoration, immitant à la perfection le genre de fille qu'était Pansy. Elle fit un pas vers Malefoy, le prit par les épaules, colla sa joue contre la sienne (elle ne put réprimer un frisson) et commaça à dire :

Dragonichou ! Comment tu vas ? Tu sais, je ne sais plus si hier j'ai penser à te récurer les ongles ! C'est affeux, n'est-ce pas ?

Parfaitement, Miss Granger. Et quand vous aurez finie de perturber mon cour en faisant les yeux doux à M. Malfoy, vous viendrez à mon bureau à la fin des cours pour votre punition...oh j'oubliais 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor...naturellement...

Tout les élèves s'arrêtèrent de rire, machinalement. Le professeur Rogue se tenait devant eux, un large sourire aux lèvres. Le fait était qu'il n'appréciait guère Pansy et qu'il avait manifestement aimer la représentation. Mais il avait toujours son air particulièrement sadique et semblait (malheureusement) en pleine forme.

Drago était entrain de faire ces devoirs dans la salle commune quand il entendit le tableau s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer une Hermione pleine de rage. Elle le regarda et le pointa du doigt.

Tu dis à ta petite peste de Parkinson de se calmer ! Parce qu'elle me cherche et qu'elle va me trouver !

Calmes-toi Granger.

ME CALMER ? MAIS TU ES INCOMPREHENSIBLE ! JE TE DETESTE ! JE CROYAIS POUVOIR TE FAIRE CONFIANCE MAIS TU N'ES RIEN QUE DE LA MERDE ! UN DECHET DE L'UNIVERS ! TU NE PENSE QU'A TOI !

Lui qui ne laissait sois disant jamais paraître ses sentiments fut pris de folie.

COMENT OSES-TU ME PARLER SUR CE TON ... SALE SANG-DE-BOURBE !

Elle pris un livre de la bibliothèque et lui balança à la figure. Heureusement pour lui il eu le réflexe de mettre ses bras devant sa figure pour se protéger. Il pris à son tour un livre et le lança sur la jaune et or. Celle-ci n'eu pas le temps de se pousser qu'elle reçu le livre dans le ventre, elle se cambra sous la douleur, les larmes aux yeux. Malfoy sentit une pointe de remord le traverser quand il l'a vit se baisser sous le poids de la douleur, il était près à s'avancer quand celle-ci ce releva s'avança vers lui et lui lança une de ses droites qu'il n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver. Elle le regarda avec toute la haine et le mépris dont elle été capable, lui cracha à la figure et s'en alla dans sa chambre.

Malfoy resta planté la, en plein milieu du salon se massant sa joue droite assez douloureuse, il se rendit compte qu'il saigné du nez. Mais il été bien trop plongé dans ses pensées pour s'en préoccuper. Il se rendit compte que pour la première fois de sa vie il avait vraiment blessé quelqu'un, et que pour une fois dans sa vie il n'éprouva aucune satisfaction. Il entendit les pleurs d'Hermione à travers la porte. Il fut partagé entre l'envie de s'excuser et celle de laisser tomber. Il choisit la deuxième option, après tout pourquoi il s'excuserai, elle aussi avait des tords dans cette histoire...Il préféra écouter son orgueil et s'en alla à son tour dans sa chambre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La semaine se passa extrêmement vite, Drago et Hermione prenait un grand soin à s'éviter, chacun s'avait pourquoi il évitait l'autre, et ce petit jeu sembla leur convenir.

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car un samedi soir, Hermione et Drago furent obliger d'effectuer une ronde de nuit dans toute l'école. En effet la directrice avait suspecté un groupe d'élève de se donner rendez vous la nuit, pour quel motif ? Ca elle ne le savait pas...

C'est donc avec une certaine exaspération que Hermione et Drago passèrent leur samedi soir en compagnie de l'autre. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'ils effectuaient leur ronde sans avoir échangés un mot. Malfoy commençait à en avoir marre de ce silence pesant, il dut admettre qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle lui cris dessus une bonne fois pour toute mais qu'elle arrête de l'ignorer. Il avait horreur de ça, d'être ignorer, de passer au second plan. Il tenta donc une approche auprès de la jeune fille.

Tu compte encore m'ignorer longtemps ?

Tu ne compte pas pour moi, je ne compte pas pour toi. Alors pourquoi gacher ma salive à te dire quoi que ce soit ?

Simplement parce que je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférent.

Et que veux-tu dire par là ?

Qu'aucune fille ne résiste à mon charme...

Elle laissa une petite exclamation de dédin franchir ses lèvres.

Ton charme ? Parce que tu en a un ? Il n'est pas plus grand qu'une bouse de dragon !

Elle a du caractère... J'aime ça... Quoi ? Non, je la déteste ! Elle est immonde. Je me demande bien pourquoi j'essai de rétablir le contact. "Parce qu'elle est terriblement attirante" dit une voix au fond de lui "et aussi parce qu'elle ne te laissa pas indifférent." oui... Il fallait l'avouer...

Quoi qu'il en soit, je voudrais bien qu'on recommence à s'engeler. Non pas que ça me manque, mais ça me change de Pansy ! Elle se laisse marcher sur les pieds.

Comment je dois prendre ça ?

**-** Prend le comme tu veux...

Elle fit une moue, signe qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait satisfaite de la réponse, elle haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Elle dut admettre que ça lui avait fait plaisir ce que Drago lui avait dit. Bon d'accord il aimait simplement l'insulter, mais au moins il ne voulait qu'elle comme adversaire, c'était plutôt gratifiant.

Elle fut tellement prise dans ses réflexions qu'elle ne vit pas l'escalier et qu'elle loupa la première marche. Elle essaya de se rattraper à la rampe mais trop tard, elle sentit une douleur déchirante à sa cheville gauche. Drago se précipita sur elle.

**-** Est-ce que ça va ?

**-** A ton avis ? Aie..Ne touche pas...Ca fait mal...

**-** Viens je t'emmènes à l'infirmerie.

**-** Non c'est bon.

**-** Ne joue pas à la Gryffondor courageuse laisse moi...

**-** J'ai dit non...

**-** Très bien..

Il se baissa, passa sa main droite sur la hanche de la jeune fille et passa son autre main sous ses genoux. Il se releva et la souleva délicatement.

**-** Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

**-** Je te ramène dans ta chambre ! Tu as du te fouler la cheville, mieux vaut éviter que tu marche..

Elle le regarda avec incrédulité, ce qui le fit sourire...

**-** On va dire que je fais ma bonne action de l'année...

Elle passa donc sa main dans la nuque du jeune homme et se laissa aller à son étreinte protectrice. Il lui faisait de l'effet. Elle se sentait en sécurité sans savoir pourquoi et elle sentait son odeur si particulière... Non, ils n'étaient rien de plus que des... colocataires. C'est tout...

Il longea donc les longs couloirs étroits et froids de l'école. Une fois passée le portrait qui gardé leurs appartements, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione, celle-ci prononça le mot de passe. Une fois dans la chambre, il l'a déposa doucement sur le lit, enleva délicatement les chaussures de celle-ci, pris entre ses doigts fins, la cheville douloureuse puis à l'aide d'un sort fit apparaître un bandage.

**-** Demain l'entorse sera partie, tu n'auras plus rien...

**-** Merci

Il commença à partir et une fois à l'encadrement de la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois pour lui faire face.

**-** Bonne nuit Granger

**-** Bonne nuit Malfoy.


	7. chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Cela faisait maintenant 1/2 heures que Hermione faisait ses devoirs, enfin du moins elle essayait, car son esprit était beaucoup trop embrouillé pour travailler. Pourquoi avait-elle été attirée par Malefoy hier soir ?Elle ne put approfondir sa réflexion qu'un bruit sourd l'a sortie de ses rêveries, elle leva la tête et vit Malfoy qui venait de rentrer de son déjeuner, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec toute la grâce d'un phacochère. Elle le fixait toujours de son bureau, il dut le remarquer car il se retourna et lui fit face.

**-** Je suis tellement beau que tu ne peux plus décoller ton regard de moi ?

**-** Non...Je me demandais juste comment tu faisais pour être aussi...

**-** Beau ? Oh c'est naturel

**- **J'allais dire vaniteux...

Il lui sourit de soin habituel sourire en coin, se leva et s'approcha lentement d'elle puis se plaça derrière elle, il lui enleva les cheveux pour dégager sa nuque. Il inspira le parfum de la jeune fille, elle sentait vraiment bon la mure. Il laissa courir ses doigts le long du cou de la jeune fille, elle frissonna sous ses caresses.

**-** Pourquoi tu refuses de me le dire ?

**-** Quoi donc ?

**-** Que je te plais !

Elle se leva brusquement et lui fit face en s'énervant.

**-** Oh c'est pas possible, ce que tu peux être puéril.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle s'en alla de la salle commune. Il sourit de satisfaction, elle s'était importer, elle n'avait pas répondu à son sarcasme, il en était sure a présent, il ne l'a laissait pas indifférente. Sur cette pensée il alla dans sa chambre.

La journée passa très vite pour Hermione, le fait d'avoir été à la bibliothèque y été peut être pour quelque chose...Apres avoir mangé et dit bonne nuit à ses amis Hermione se dirigea dans ses appartements, elle était épuisée et elle avait un mal de tête horrible qui ne voulait pas passer. Elle enleva sa cape et la déposa sur le canapé, monta dans sa chambre et se déshabilla pour se coucher, elle se vêtit de sa chemise de nuit et alla dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer, elle pris sa brosse et attacha ses cheveux avec une pince, elle se demandait pourquoi Malfoy n'était pas descendu dîner, elle s'en fichait mais c'était plutôt par curiosité qu'elle voulait savoir, elle se mordit le lèvre inférieur et après une longue hésitation, elle poussa lentement la porte de la chambre de Drago.

**-** Malfoy ?

Personne ne répondit. Elle entra sur la pointe des pieds, le coeur battant, la chambre lui faisait froid dans le dos, contrairement à la sienne celle ci était de couleurs froides, « assez triste » pensa t'elle .Elle vit Malfoy entrain d'écrire sur son bureau, quelques mèches de cheveux retombant sur son visage, il avait l'air de s'appliquer sur ce qu'il était entrain d'écrire, il sentit une présence et leva la tête d'un seul coup ce qu'il la fit sursauter

**-** Qu'est ce que tu veux Granger ?

**-** Et bien je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien, je ne t'ai pas vu au dîner.

**-** Et ça t'a inquiété peut être ?

**-** Non dit 'elle simplement sans méchanceté dans la voix. Ca ma étonné, tu es sure que ça va, Pansy m'a demandé plusieurs fois ou tu était...

**-** Bien sure que ça va, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

**-** Je te retourne la question.

**-** je n'avais pas faim c'est tout, rassure toi je vais parfaitement bien.

**-** Tu as une mine affreuse en tout cas...

Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Mais quelle idiote elle était !

Mais dit-moi, tu ne serais pas un petit peu sourde ? Je t'ai dit que ça allait parfaitement bien ! Je n'avais pas faim, voilà tout ! Tu es plus idiote que Parkinson ma parole !

C'est vrai qu'elle idiote je suis, c'est vrai tu as tout à fait raison, excuse moi je dois avoir perdu l'esprit, c'est vrai comment une personne normale pourrai s'intéresser à un être aussi immonde, horrible, une vrai pourriture telle que toi, mais il y' à une petite fissure dans le joli discours que tu viens de me faire c'est que même si tu avait un problème, tu ne pourrai te retourner vers personne, car tu vois les gens comme toi Malfoy n'ont aucun amis, il reste et resteront seul toutes leur vie, car oui tu es peut être entouré mais c'est gens ne sont autour de toi simplement à cause de ton nom et de ton argent, alors excuse la pauvre petite personne que je suis d'avoir pu s'intéresser à une personne comme toi.

Elle commença à faire demi tour mais il fut plus rapide, à peine eu t'elle le temps de mettre sa main sur la poignet que la main de Malfoy s'abatis sur la porte pour l'empêcher de sortir.

Tu vas t'excuser tout de suite ! Tu ne peux pas me parler comme ça.

Oh, j'avais oublier de quelle grandeur tu étais...

Un hiboux grand duc frappa à al fenêtre. Malefoy voulu reporter son attention sur Hermione quand il reconnut soudain l'écriture froide de son père. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, oubliant toute présence dans la pièce, prit la lettre et commença à la lire. Ses yeux sautaient d'une ligne à l'autre, ses yeux s'assombrissant de plus en plus. A la fin de la lettre, une seule et unique larme coula sur sa joue. Il releva sa tête et s'apperçut soudain de la présence d'Hermione. Il lacha de suite la lettre et fit comme si de rien était.

Mon courier ne te regarde pas Granger.

Je ne l'ai pas lu, à ce que je sache.

Attention Granger, à trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle.

J'aimerais bien savoir où est la flamme qui est scencé me brûler.

Tu sais que je pourrais te faire des choses que tu regretterais immédiatement. Alors fais attention.

Il cherchait à l'énerver. Elle le savait. Et alors qu'il cherchait le meilleur moyen de l'énerver (ce qu'il trouva de suite) elle choisi de se prendre au jeu.

Très bien, fais de moi ce que tu veux.

Son sourire narquois s'agrandit sur son visage, il commença à sentir ses mains devenir moites et sentit qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui même et sentit le désir de la prendre l'envahir, il regarda les lèvres d'Hermione avec désir, elle était la devant lui, son corps collé contre le sien pourtant il n'osa pas bouger. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux et fut surpris de découvrir le désir dans ses yeux, il compris enfin qu'elle se laisserai faire si il l'embrassait. D'un geste vif, il attrapa les lèvres d' Hermione avec les siennes, il l'embrassa avec une telle fougue, comme si l'embrasser était quelque chose de vital, il trouva la langue d'Hermione, et tout deux échangèrent un torride baiser. La pièce froide auparavant, diffusait maintenant une chaleur insupportable, étouffante. Il passa sa main dans le dos de Hermione et l'a sentit se cambrer sous le flot de ses caresses, son autre main remontant la cuisse de celle ci pour finir sous sa chemise de nuit en soie de couleur prune. Hermione, elle, passa sa main derrière les cheveux de Drago comme pour approfondir cette étreinte passionnante, le baiser était d'une fougue si puissante, chacun ressentait la passion que l'autre éprouvait.

Puis, il comprit. Il aimait Granger. Non... C'était impossible. Pas elle... Mais si. Elle était magnifique.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Attention Granger, à trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle.

J'aimerais bien savoir où est la flamme qui est scencé me brûler.

Tu sais que je pourrais te faire des choses que tu regretterais immédiatement. Alors fais attention.

Il cherchait à l'énerver. Elle le savait. Et alors qu'il cherchait le meilleur moyen de l'énerver (ce qu'il trouva de suite) elle choisi de se prendre au jeu.

Très bien, fais de moi ce que tu veux.

Son sourire narquois s'agrandit sur son visage, il commença à sentir ses mains devenir moites et sentit qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui même et sentit le désir de la prendre l'envahir, il regarda les lèvres d'Hermione avec désir, elle était la devant lui, son corps collé contre le sien pourtant il n'osa pas bouger. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux et fut surpris de découvrir le désir dans ses yeux, il compris enfin qu'elle se laisserai faire si il l'embrassait. D'un geste vif, il attrapa les lèvres d' Hermione avec les siennes, il l'embrassa avec une telle fougue, comme si l'embrasser était quelque chose de vital, il trouva la langue d'Hermione, et tout deux échangèrent un torride baiser. La pièce froide auparavant, diffusait maintenant une chaleur insupportable, étouffante. Il passa sa main dans le dos de Hermione et l'a sentit se cambrer sous le flot de ses caresses, son autre main remontant la cuisse de celle ci pour finir sous sa chemise de nuit en soie de couleur prune. Hermione, elle, passa sa main derrière les cheveux de Drago comme pour approfondir cette étreinte passionnante, le baiser était d'une fougue si puissante, chacun ressentait la passion que l'autre éprouvait.

Puis, elle comprit. Elle aimait Malefoy. Non... C'était impossible. Pas lui... Mais si. Il était magnifique.


	8. chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Le lendemain arriva beaucoup trop vite aux yeux de Drago, il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, se tournant et tournant en essayant de trouver le sommeil puis il s'était enfin endormis il y avait quelques heures. Apres plusieurs minutes à essayer de se réveiller il se leva enfin, s'habilla rapidement, puis descendit dans la grande salle rejoindre sa maison pour déjeuner, Il ouvrit la grande porte, son regard se posa sur la table des Gryffondor mais il ne l'a trouva pas, cela ne l'étonna pas, mais il devait la trouver pour lui parler, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi mal dans sa peau. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette douleur dans sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, il fallait qu'il l'a voit une dernière fois pour passer à autre chose, comme par exemple à cette élève de dernière année qui n'arrêté pas de le regarder avec insistance. C'était la première fois qu'il n'était nullement intéressé par les avances d'une jeune fille, il devait vraiment être malade. Il regarda son déjeuner avec dégoût, il avait tellement l'estomac noué qu'il ne pouvait rien avaler. Il laissa son déjeuner à peine entamé sur la table et sortit de la grande salle.

Il l'avait chercher partout, dans tous les recoins du château, entre les cours, il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, ils n'avaient pas eu une seule matière en commun ce qui avait compliqué les choses, il avait même essayé la bibliothèque lui qui détestait y entrer, elle fuyait même la compagnie de ces deux meilleurs amis. Il avait était comme dans une sorte de transe toute l'après midi, il était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne suivait même pas les cours, ce qui lui valut quelques répliques cinglantes, mais qu'importe il ne les avaient même pas entendus, les autres élèves le regardait de façon étrange, comme si il était malade. De nouveau de retour dans la grande salle pour le dîner, il ne l'a trouva pas non plus, seule Hermione manquait à l'appel. Apres avoir manger vite fait, il décida d'essayer dans leurs appartements.

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches qui montaient à son dortoir puis se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à la chambre d'Hermione.

Il toqua doucement à la porte et entra dans la petite pièce, il l'a vis se retourner avec un petit air de surprise.

Malefoy ! Tiens, tu n'est pas trop dégouter par moi ? Je suis une sang de bourbe, ne l'oubli pas !

Après qu'ils avaient mis fin au baiser, Malefoy avait tenter de dire à Hermione ce qu'il ressentait, mais elle était parti, le laissant désespérer.

Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Moi ? Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser me toucher alors que je te dégoute autant ?

Je n'ai jamais dit ça !... Enfin... Peut-être quelques fois. Mais c'était parce que je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais... Hier soir. Quand on s'est embrasser... Je ne regrette pas. J'ai découvert quelque chose. En dehors que tu embrasse divinement bien (un sourire coquin illumina son visage à ces mots), je crois... Enfin... Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire...

Hermione ne connaissais que trop bien ce sentiment. Lui dire ? Ou pas. Je l'aime ? Ou pas. C'était si complexe... Surtout entre eux deux. Elle décida donc de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Même s'il l'humiliait par la suite. Peu lui importait...

Drago... Moi aussi, j'ai découvert quelque chose hier. Mais certainement pas la même chose que toi. Voilà. Je vais te le dire, mais il serait préférable que tu me promette de ne pas le répêter. Tu pourras rire de moi en priver mais tu garderas ça pour toi. Voilà. Je crois que je t'aime...

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite, ne reprenant son souffle qu'après avoir baisser les yeux. Elle s'attendait à des rires, à une porte claquée. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.Il la prit dans ses bras et la couvrit de baisers...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois que Malefoy et Granger, les deux meilleurs ennemis de tout Poudlard, formait en secret, le plus beau couple que Poudlard ait connu. Mais un jour vint où, surgissant dans la cheminer du salon des Préfets en chef, Malefoy Père surgit soudain pendant que le couple s'embrassait...Lorsqu'il vit cela, il parrut horrifier. Il prit alors Hermione par les cheveux, attacha Drago avec des cordes invisibles et entraina la jeune femme dans sa chambre. Drago entendait tout. Son père la torturait. A la manière des Mangemorts. A sa manière.

_ENDOLORIS _!

Il l'entendiat crier. Mais crier ! Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal.Son père avait dut deviner qu'il tenait trop à elle et rien que de l'entendre crier, c'était comme si il lui faisait pire que tout ce qu'il lui avait fait jusqu'à présent. Il aurait voulu lui foutre sa main dans sa geule. Mais il était trop solidement attacher... Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Albus Dumbledore. Heureusement qu'il était arriver ! Mais lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de la Préfète, il ne trouva qu'elle. Car Lucius avait transplaner et avait profiter de l'absence de Dumbledore pour prendre son fils...

NOOOOOOOOON !

Hermione ne se montra pas pendant des semaines... Seul son ami Ron arrivait à la voir. Il la consolait sans savoir pourquoi elle souffrait. Il avait remarquer l'absence de Malefoy, mais, il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement... De jours en jours, de semaines en semaines, Hermione allait mieux. Elle mangeait, sortait... Mais elle n'avait plus cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux. Elle ne riait même plus. Un an plus tard, elle s'était fait à l'idée. Son Drago était mort... Son mère l'avait puni... Des fois, elle rêvait de lui. Elle le voyait souffrir. Mais elle n'y faisait plus attention depuis longtemps... Elle s'était beaucoup rapprocher de Ron. Il la faisait rire. Elle ne l'aimait pas comme Malefoy, mais elle l'aimait beaucoup. Un soir, ils étaient tout les deux, au Terrier, regardant le soleil couchant. Elle était bien. Ron lui faisait oublier sa douleur.

Hermione ? Je ... je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Oui...

Vois-tu, j'aime une fille... Extraordinaire. Elle est belle, intelligente, dinamique. Ca fait un an qu'on se rapproche et je voudrais la demander en mariage. Toi qui es une fille, comment il faudrait que je m'y prenne ?

Et bien... Il faudrais que tu lui parle, que tu lui dise ce que tu ressente et aussi... Que tu lui montre la bague tout en luin demandant de devenir ta femme. Le mieux serait dans un endroit romantique. Pour qu'elle n'oubli jamais...

En disant celà, elle avait penser à Drago. Mais, une surprise l'attendait. Ron venait de lui prendre les mains, et commença à parler.

Hermione. Je t'aime depuis toujours. Tu es mon étoile, ma vie... Je t'aime et je voudrais que tu reste avec moi tout au long de ma vie... Hermione Grnager, voulez-vous devenir ma femme ?

_**" Non... Il ne comprend pas... Mais il est si genti. Il m'aide à oublier Drago... Oui, c'est le mieux à faire. Pour moi, et pour lui."**_

Ron... Oui.

Oui ?

Marions-nous.

Et c'est main dans la main qu'ils rentrèrent au Terrier, l'un le coeur léger, l'autre une pointe de tristesse dans la voix...


	9. chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, ce matin, enfouie sous ma couette, je n'ai pas voulu ouvrir les yeux. J'avais cette boule, au creux de mon estomac. Cet horrible nœud qui me serre encore les entrailles, à ce moment précis. La peur. Le doute. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que ma mère n'arrive dans ma chambre et n'écarte vivement les rideaux de ma fenêtre, me saluant joyeusement.

Et puis je me suis rappelé que je me mariais, aujourd'hui.

Je me suis levé et j'ai regardé ma robe, étendue sur mon lit. Elle était belle. Lumineuse, même. Je l'avais choisie dans une boutique moldue de Londres, avec Ginny. Je me souviens... je voulais être la plus belle, à tes yeux. Je me suis imaginée, descendant l'allée au bras de Harry, échangeant avec toi un regard profond, rien qu'à nous, un regard où nous aurions pu lire respectivement l'amour que nous nous portions.

Je suis stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

Je voulais tellement croire, tu sais. Croire que je t'aimais, que je voulais oublier...

Ginny est arrivée et m'aide à me préparer. Elle s'extasie devant moi. Son ventre rond et son grand sourire me réconforte un peu. Mais même elle ne peut être totalement heureuse. Elle n'est pas aveugle, elle non plus. J'aurais voulu être comme elle. Avoir un mari aimant à mes côtés, caresser mon ventre en pensant à l'enfant qui y grandit. Mais ce ne sera jamais comme ça, entre toi et moi, Ron. Je le sais.

L'heure est arriver. Je descend l'escalier au bras de Harry. Il remplace mon père... S'il était là... Oh que faire ?

Il est là, Harry. Il me dit combien il est fier de moi. Il me serre contre lui. Sa merlleure amie... J'ai envie de pleurer, de tout lui raconter, de lui dire combien ce mariage est faux. Mais je ne dis rien et je le laisse me guider à travers les quelques couloirs du château me séparant de toi. Tu as choisi Poudlard pour la cérémonie. Et là, on espère des révélations. Mais c'est tout ce que tu as à nous offrir. De petits copeaux.

Tu es là. Est-ce que tu me trouve belle, Ron ? Tu me souffles que je suis jolie. Je ne veux pas être jolie! Je me veux belle pour toi. Juste pour toi… Ton sourire est crispé, comme à l'habitude. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde dans la pièce. La Salle sur Demande a été magiquement transformée en petite chapelle. Tout est en pierre grise. Ça a quelque chose de froid… Mon œuvre ? Je m'attends presque à voir des roses noires dans les coins.

Dumbledore commence et je te regarde dans les yeux. Pourquoi tu détournes automatiquement les tiens ? Tu parcours la salle des yeux et je te sens soudainement te raidir. Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'as-tu vu, Ron ? De quoi as-tu peur ?Je suis ton regard, cherchant ce qui a bien pu te surprendre. Te faire mal. Je cherche une femme pleurant la perte de son amant. Seulement, je ne cherche pas au bon endroit… Je ne cherche seulement pas la bonne personne.

À mon idée initiale d'une pauvre fille en larmes succède la vision d'un regard, tout simplement. Deux yeux tourmentés, remplis de détresse et d'amertume. De douleur sourde qui ne demande qu'à être hurlée mais qui se terre silencieusement, derrière une colonne de marbre grisâtre. Mais c'est à ce moment là que je me rend compte que derrière la colonne de marcre, ce n'est pas une femme qui te pleure, non. Mais c'est un homme, les yeux remplis de détresse, me fixant. Je mis du temps à te reconnaître, Drago. Tu n'étais donc pas mort ! Mon coeur fait un bond de joie. Toi, vivant, ici. Quand soudain, je réalise. Je me marie. Et ce qui t'a fait peur Ron, c'est lui. Tu le sais donc ? Je soutiens ton regard. Oui... Tu sais. Oh mon dieu... Cette question me perce les tympants... QUE FAIRE ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Est-ce que tu l'aimes, Hermione ? On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit laid, bien entendu… On dirait un ange déchu. Avec ses mèches presque blanches qui tombent sur ses joues diaphanes et ses lèvres rosées. Sa mâchoire est un peu crispée et sa lèvre inférieure mordue. Comme s'il retenait un sanglot. Ses yeux sont comme la tempête. Orageux. Mais à la fois doux, étrangement. Et si tristes. Un peu comme les tiens. Il porte une cape noire, mais même cette couleur sobre arrive à le rendre plus magnifique encore, rehaussant la pâleur cristalline de sa peau. Il semble fragile. Un peu comme un enfant. Et il a mal. Il resserre les pans de son vêtements, comme s'il avait froid. Parfois, il frissonne. Il regarde parfois la porte de la salle du coin de l'œil, comme hésitant à la franchir, à fuir loin de tout. Loin de toi.

Je sais qu'il est conscient que je l'ai aperçu. Et loin d'en être heureux, sadiquement, il semble désolé. J'ai envie de lui dire que ce n'est pas grave.

J'ai envie de lui hurler que, de toute façon, tu ne seras jamais à moi.

Dumbledore a commencé à réciter son long monologue sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Et voilà… Le moment M, n'est-ce pas ? Un sourire aux lèvres, le vieux sorcier pose ses questions. C'est maintenant mon tour de répondre. Tu as dit oui, comme si c'était un texte que tu récitais. Je sens tous ces regards sur moi. Et bien sûr le sien, acier qui me transperce. J'aimerais lui en vouloir, t'en vouloir, mais il me semble que c'est impossible. Si j'y avais réellement cru, peut-être.

- Ronald ? Demande Albus de sa voix douce.

Et je trouve la force de sourire. Je sais cependant mes yeux remplis de larmes. J'ai si mal, Hermione, mais je t'aime. Et toi qui a sacrifié tant de par le passé ne mérite pas cela. Je ne veux pas d'une vie de mensonges. Je vaux mieux, moi aussi. Je ne veux pas d'une vie de mensonge

Je m'avance vers toi, franchissant les quelques pas qui nous séparent. Je pose juste mes lèvres sur ta joue avant de reculer.

- Ron ? Fais-tu, interloqué.

Tu sais que je t'aime je balbutie malgré moi. Et je crois même que je t'aimerai toujours. Je sais que tu as essayé d'éprouver la même chose. Mais l'amour ne s'apprend pas, Hermione. Il se vit, tout simplement. Il s'avoue.

Tout le monde écoute, boit la moindre de mes paroles. Mais je m'en fous. J'ai juste besoin de te parler. Tant mieux s'ils apprennent à voir, eux aussi.

- Si je m'écoutais, je te garderais avec moi. Je dirais « Oui » devant tous ces gens. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à rester alors que je sais… Alors que je sais pertinemment que tu l'aimes.

Il y a des cris étouffés derrière nous. De confusion. Mais toi, Hermione, tu me regardes simplement dans les yeux. Depuis quand ne l'avais-tu pas fait ?

- Pourquoi, Hermione? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? J'aurais pût t'aider ! Au début, j'aurais été en colère, mais j'aurais compris. Ne serais-ce que par amour pour toi..

Je prends ta main dans la mienne. Tu trembles. Je souris paisiblement.

- On ne trouve pas toujours la bonne personne, Hermione. Tu as cette chance. S'il te plait, ne la laisse pas passer… Ne la gâche pas inutilement pour quelques craintes injustifiées.

- Ron... balbuties-tu je voulais tellement…

- Je sais. Et moi, je veux te voir sourire à nouveau. Je veux revoir l'étincelle dans tes yeux. Même si ce n'est pas moi qui la fait revivre.

Je lâche ta main après une dernière pression. Je commence à m'éloigner doucement. Je me dirige calmement vers la sortie, la tête haute. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je ne le ferai pas. Je serai fort.

- Elle est à toi, Draco. Prends bien soin d'elle. Elle est fragile, sous les apparences. Mais tu le sais sans doute mieux que moi…

Je m'étais fourbu, mais tout va bien, maintenant. C'est comme ça que ça devait être.


	10. chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 : Suite et fin.**

- Que t'est-il arriver ? J'ai la gorge nouée. De bonheur. Personne ne m'en veut. Ils ont tous compris... Et Drago, mon amour est là, avec moi, sur ces marches de pierres. Nous parlons. Rattrapons le temps perdu. Je n'ai pas revue Ron... Je n'en reviens pas. Ce qu'il a fait prouve qu'il m'aimait... vraiment. Je m'en veux. Il faut vraiment que je lui parle. Mais maintenant que je l'ai avec moi...

- J'ai... Mon père m'a garder dans son manoir. Personne n'est parvenu à entrer dans la propriété. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ce malade les a tous tuer... Il me torturait... La seule chose qui me faisait vivre, c'était toi, Hermione... Je t'aime ! Il est devenu fou. Mais un soir... Je me suis échapé. Un auror a réussit à pénétrer dans le manoir et mon père a été tuer. Il m'a délivrer. Cet Auror, tu le connais Hermione. C'était Harry. Et oui. Il m'a aider. Il m'a garder, m'a soigner... Seul Ginny savait que j'étais vivant à par Harry. Il ne voulais pas que je vienne... Mais je voulais te voir. Imaginer que c'était pour moi que tu étais aussi belle... Mais il m'a vu. Je crois qu'il a compris depuis pas mal de temps Hermione... Il a été... superbe. Tu ... Hermione, m'aimes-tu encore ?

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Bien sûr que je t'aime Drago. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir trahis Ron...

- Drago... Je t'aime. Mais ... Et Ron ? Il m'a prouver son amour, et je ne peux pas le faire souffrir.

- Tu ne me fais pas souffrir Hermione.

Ron était là, resplandissant. Un sourire illuminait son visage si pâle. Mais quelqu'un était là, derrière lui. Dumbledore.

- Que... Ron ! Tu n'as pas fait ça !

- On est là pour scélébrer un mariage, non ?

Drago se retourne vers moi.

- Hermione, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

- Oui !

Mon rêve se réalise ! Je me marie avec l'homme que j'aime, mes amis sont là, ma mère et les autres. Oui. Tout est parfait.

- Bien. Drago, tu n'as cas te trouver un témoin et c'est bon.

- Toi. Je veux que tu sois mon témoin. C'est grace à toi tout ça.

- Bien. Si les futurs mariés et les témoins veulent bien se mettre en place.

Nous nous levons. Tout est parfait. Tu resplandit.

- Drago Andreus Malefoy, consentez vous à prendre pour épouse Mlle Hermione Lilianne Granger ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Hermione Lilianne Granger, consentez-vous à prendre Drago Andreus Malefoy pour époux ?

- Oui.

Je te jette un regard. J'y vois l'étincelle qui n'y était plus. Moi aussi, je sais que je l'ai retrouvée, mon étincelle. Car Hermione, c'était écrit, tu es ma lumière.

- Je vous déclare Marie et Femme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Il me semble que tout à commencer_

_Lors d'une chaude soirée d'été_

_J'ai senti un frisson me parcourir_

_Quand tu t'es mis à me sourire_

_J'ai été comme électrisée_

_Lors de notre tout premier baiser_

_Tes yeux étaient si captivants_

_Que j'aurais aimé me noyer dedans_

_Cette couleur bleu gris glacée_

_Je ne pouvais plus m'en détacher_

_Tes cheveux blond volant au vent_

_Tu étais vraiment séduisant_

_Mais sous tes airs de petit ange_

_Se cachait un personnage bien étrange_

_Tu possédais là un vrai don_

_Celui de lire toutes nos émotions_

_Tu savais ou appuyer pour faire souffrir_

_On ne pensait plus qu'à te maudire_

_Tu étais vraiment 2 personnages différents_

_Que j'ai tous 2 aimé éperdument_

_Nous avons vécu une grande passion_

_Nos 2 coeurs battant à l'unisson_

_Nous ne vivions que pour notre amour_

_Sans rien attendre d'autre en retour_

_Nous ne faisions a présent plus qu'un_

_Vivant cet amour devenu malsain_

_Nous ne vivions que pour nous deux_

_Notre amour nous consumant à petit feu_

_Maintenant que tu m'as quitté_

_Tu veux me voir jouer l'amitié_

_La douleur à une telle intensité_

_Que je ne peux m'en contenter_

_Je sais que ton père t'as fait partir_

_Mais je te laisse quand même revenir_

_Je sais que tu m'as fait souffrir_

_Mais sans toi c'est bien pire_

_Tu es comme une drogue malsaine_

_Qui s'insinue dans mes veines_

_Je ressens ce manque en moi_

_Seulement quand tu n'es pas la_

_Je ne pourrai oublier_

_Tous ces moments partagés_

_Tu as fait de moi ce que je suis_

_Je suis comblée pour toute une vie_

_Tu as été mon premier amour_

_Celui qui rime avec toujours_

_On dit que si on est fait l'un pour l'autre_

_On se retrouvera un jour tout autre_

_Je serai au rendez vous_

_N'importe quand N'importe ou_

_Je vais a présent rester la_

_En espérant de nouveau un toi et moi_

_On s'est hais pendant des années_

_Ne pouvant même plus ce supporter_

_Un jour des mots se sont échangés_

_Et la, tout mon monde s'est éclairé_

_Pour une danse j'étais dans tes bras_

_Sentant une douce chaleur en moi_

_Nous sommes rester à nous trémousser_

_Sans aucune parole échangé_

_Nous goûtions juste l'instant présent_

_Nous étions nous tout simplement_

_Ton visage d'ange s'est approché_

_Je fermis les yeux pour accueillir ce baiser_

_Ton souffle chaud balayant mes lèvres_

_Moi priant pour que ceci ne soit pas un rêve_

_Tes lèvres pressant sensuellement les miennes_

_Je ne voulais plus que devenir tienne_

_Quand notre baiser se fit passion_

_Je fus parcouru d'un étrange frisson_

_Je compris a ce moment la_

_Que tu été fait pour moi_

_Nos mains se sont alors entrelacées_

_Pour ne plus jamais se séparer_

_Nous étions front contre front_

_Conscient de cette dévorante passion_

_Aujourd'hui encore j'ai en moi ce sentiment_

_Qui ne s'effacera jamais avec le temps_

_Il suffit que je baisse les yeux sur toi_

_Toi dormant paisiblement dans mes bras_

_Je vois au coin de tes lèvres un sourire_

_Celui qui est ma raison de vivre_

_Je sens ton souffle chaud dans mon cou_

_Pendant que je caresse tes cheveux or si doux_

_Je sens la fatigue m'envahir_

_Je ferme les yeux de plaisir_

_Me collant d'avantage tout contre toi_

_Pour ne plus avoir froid_

_Je m'endors tout doucement_

_Bercé par le rythmes de tes battements_

_Si ceci est le paradis_

_Alors je crois bien que je suis béni_


End file.
